Yu-Gi-Oh! a Living Nightmare
by MaxLovesYugiYami
Summary: What would happen if the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang and the cast of the Cirqu Du Freak series were flipped-flopped? A world of Card Games thrown into a universe of freaks,betrayal, and... vampires? Watch as our Card Gamers go to Freak Shows, steal preforming spiders and discover vampire wanna bees!


**Yu-Gi-Oh! a Living Nightmare!**

**Summary_: What would happen if the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang and the cast of the Cirqu Du Freak series were flipped-flopped? A world of Card Games thrown into a universe of freaks,betrayal, and... vampires? Watch as our Card Gamers go to Freak Shows, steal preforming spiders and discover vampire wanna bees! -_**

_**(Dark room)**_

**Yugi: *Sits up* Were am I? Yami? You Here?**

**Yami: Yes, I'm here. *Looks around* Where are you abiou?**

**Yugi: Here! *Stands up***

**Yami: Thank Ra! *Walks over to Yugi* Are you OK?**

**Yugi: Yes. Is there anyone else here? ROLL CALL!**

**Joey: *Wakes up* Wha...**

**Yami: ROLL CALL!**

**Joey: Here!**

**Anzu: Present!**

**Tristan: YO!**

**Seto: Whatever.**

**Ryou: I'm here.**

**Malik: Same.**

**Duke: Hey.**

**Yami: That's everyone.**

**Yugi: But where's Max,Helen,Sam,Bakura,and Marik?**

**Max: *Walks from a dark corner, With evil voice* Bakura and Marik will be fine, for now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Malik: Where are they?  
Helen:*Appears behind Max with equally cold voice* They'll come, soon enough.**

**Ryou: What do you mean will be fine, for now?**

**Sam: *With normal voice* There just being mean.**

**Darren: *Wakes up* Where am I?**

**Everyone minis Max, Helen,and Sam: (Scream) AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Yugi: Who's there?**

**Darren: I'm Darren Shan ,(Spoiler) _Vampire Prince._ Who are you?**

**Mr. Crepsley:Be nice young one.**

**Yugi: Well I'm Yugi Motou, King of Games. And who is that with you?  
Mr. Crepsley: I'm Larten Crepsley. **

**Yami: Is there anyone else with you.**

**Mr. Crepsley: Only if you tell us who you all are.**

**Yugi: Fair enough. I'm Yugi.**

**Yami: I'm Yami.**

**Joey: Neey. I'm Joey.**

**Seto: I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, but you can call me Kaiba.**

**Tristan: I'm Tristan, but you can call me Tristan.**

**Anzu: I'm Anzu, and nothing beats the power of friendship.**

**Max: *In the distance* EXEPT MY FISTS!**

**Duke: I'm Duke, creator of DDM, Dungeon Dice Monsters.**

**Ryou: I'm Ryou.**

**Malik: And I'm Malik. Now since that's all of us, who are all of you?**

**Darren: I'm Darren.**

**Mr. Crepsley: I'm Mr. Crepsley.**

**Steve: I'm Steve.**

**Darren: Tommy! Alan! You here?**

**Tommy: Yo. Tommy here!**

**Alan: I'm here too!**

**Anne: Darren, where are we big bro?**

**Darren: I don't know.**

**Max: You are in my Dungeon!**

**Sam: She means the basement.**

**Max: NO! My Dungeon! You guys promised to play along!**

**Helen: Ok. Ok, Enough with the 'Evil Persona' and explain why we're here.**

**Max: Fine. *Normal voice* You are all here for my latest experiment!**

**Darren: And what would that be?**

**Max: I'm glad you asked Shan! It's time to test out my newest invention! The UniverseSwapAnator!**

**Yugi: Sis, your making no sense.**

**Max: Allow me to explain. Yugi,Yami,Anzu,Joey,Tristan,Duke,Ryou,Malik,and Seto are from the anime world 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' Darren,Mr. Crepsley,Tommy,Alan,Annie,and Steve are from the book world of 'Cirqu Du Freak'. So, I'm going to switch the characters from both worlds and see what my wonderful genie pigs will do!**

**Darren: You have to Bloody Mad!**

**Yugi: Now wait a minuet Sis...**

**Max: PULL! THE! SWITCH!**

**~Silence~**

**Sam: I don't like being yelled at.**

**Max: *Calmer* Pull the switch.**

**Sam: *Stands there***

**Max: *Sigh* Please pull the switch.**

**Sam: That's better.**

**Helen: Why does she get to pull the switch?**

**Sam: Because I was here. *Pulls switch***

**Max: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yugi: *Shields eyes from blinding white light* OH NO!**

**Joey: Here we go again!**

**Anzu: FRIENDSHIP!**

**Seto: MY GREEN HAIR!**

**Darren: MY DAIRY!**

**Steve: MY SWORD!**

***Everyone but Max,Helen,and Sam disappears from basement***

**Max: So far so good. *Goes over to several computer screens***

**Sam: What are you doing?**

**Max: Making sure they went to where I put them... and it looks like they did. I'll check on them later.**

**Helen: Yeah, now that that's done, can we go to bed? **

**Max: *Sigh* Yes.**

**Helen: Good. *Drags Sam upstairs***

**Max: Good grief. Well. R&R!-**


End file.
